When All Is Said And Done
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: Set in Season 7 after their first break up that season. A different way of Hyde and Jackie working things out...filled with lots of drama...and...Sam? Don't hate it already because of her name! hahaha. Read and you won't be disappointed!
1. Here's To Us, One More Toast

**Hey guys this is a new story I just thought up. It takes place after Jackie and Hyde break up for the first time in season seven. They haven't gotten back together yet or at all so find out what happens with that while you are reading. Sam is going to be in this story...but you won't be completely unsatisfied like with season 8 because different things are going to happen. Including a drunk Jackie...doing something completely stupid that causes everyone to look at her in a different light. (Don't worry though she won't have sex with someone else and get pregnant...haha) So anyway, check out the first chapter and let me know what you think so that i can continue. Also, check out the newly updated "All I Want For Christmas Is You." Thanks, and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) **

* * *

Jackie and Hyde had broken up a few weeks earlier. Hyde had expected Jackie to come crawling back to him begging for forgiveness and all would be forgotten within a few hours. It never happened though…and Hyde was beginning to wonder if it ever would. One afternoon, he and Kelso were watching TV with Donna in her living room. Jackie had been out shopping until she came through the door with bags in her hand.

"Jesus Jackie, did you buy out the whole mall?" Donna teased.

Jackie smirked at her. "Nope."

"Did you get anything for me?" Kelso asked sitting up.

"No Michael." Jackie said taking off her coat.

"Hey you wanna watch this with us?" Donna asked.

"No thanks. I think I'm just gonna go upstairs and put all this away." Jackie said walking towards the stairs.

Hyde watched her walk away, realizing she hadn't said anything to him at all or even acknowledged him. "Hey…so I need a drink."

Donna looked at him. "Hey so the kitchen is over there."

Hyde smiled. "Yeah…I just…does anyone need anything?"

"Grab me a beer." Kelso said without looking at him.

"Donna?" Hyde asked.

"I'm good." Donna said.

Hyde nodded. "Great."

He got up and walked towards the kitchen and then made his way to the stairs to go upstairs. He walked down the hall towards Donna and Jackie's room and saw the door was open a crack. He saw Jackie taking her new purchases out of the bags and laying them on her cot. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and Jackie's head snapped up to look at him.

"Steven. Hey." She said smiling.

Hyde nodded. "Hey."

"Did you need something?" She asked opening the door for him.

"Uh…I was on my way to get another beer." He said quickly.

Jackie laughed. "Well…you're in the wrong place for that…"

Hyde looked around. "Guess I am…"

Jackie stared at him for a moment. "Are you ok?"

Hyde took his sunglasses off. "I guess I just wanted to talk for a minute."

Jackie was surprised by his answer. "Oh…ok? About what?"

He sighed. "You know what Jackie…"

Jackie was silent for a moment. "No. I don't."

"Oh come on Jackie." Hyde said rolling his eyes. "Why are you acting like nothing happened?"

"Steven we broke up…it's not the first time. What's the problem?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"How could you possibly be so casual about it?" He asked.

"Steven, its over." She said simply.

"Because I wouldn't buy you a freaking ring?" He asked angrily.

"That's part of it." She said sternly.

"This is such crap. Who breaks up with someone just because they won't get married?" Hyde asked. "God you're immature."

Jackie sighed. "Steven we were together for two years…and I had to drag it out of you to tell me you loved me. And then when I finally got it out, you screamed it at me and then didn't talk for an hour. How is that supposed to make me feel?"

Hyde glared at her for a minute. "Whatever. You're so freakin sensitive."

Jackie glared at him. "You know what, you were the one that came up here so frankly I don't have to take this."

"Fine." He said walking towards the door. "I'll leave."

"Good." Jackie said watching him walk away.

Hyde got to the door knob when he stopped. "No. No you know what? I'm not done."

Jackie sighed. "What more could you possibly have to say? We're just going to go around in circles here and neither one of us is going to like the outcome."

"Why do you have to put a label on everything?" He asked.

"I'm not putting a label on anything Steven, that's the way you put it." She said. "All I want is to know that I mean something to you…that somewhere along the line you could see a future with me. I just want to know that you won't throw me out five years from now when I've given you the best years of my life and it's too late to find someone else. I wanted to know that you loved me as much as I loved you. But you're never going to give that to me so I can't do this anymore. Ok? Just…let it go." Jackie said turning her back to him.

Hyde stared at her for a moment. "Jackie…"

"Please…" Jackie whispered turning to look at him again with tears in her eyes. "I just…I can't take it anymore…"

"Jackie I'm not good with this kind of stuff ok? I don't know what's going to happen in the future and I can't promise you anything." He said.

"I'm not asking you to promise me anything…I'm not looking for a ring…I just I need to know that you love me. That's it…" She said walking towards him.

"Come on you know I do…" He whispered.

"No. I don't." She said shaking her head. "I really don't."

"Jackie…" He whispered.

Jackie sighed. "Never mind."

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm really sorry."

She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. "It's fine."

"I can see it's not…" He said reaching for her hand.

She smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand. "Seriously…I'll be fine. At least I found out now…"

"I want to be able to be that guy that you deserve…I just don't think I can be." He said sincerely.

She nodded. "I always thought you could…but I can't force you."

"Who are you and what have you done with Jackie Burkhart?" He asked.

She laughed. "I'm just trying to look at things more maturely…"

"Why?" He asked.

Jackie sighed and sat down. "Because…I care about you too much."

Hyde stared at her for a moment and then sat down beside her. "I don't get it."

Jackie sighed and took his hand. "I don't want to lose you anymore than I have."

"Jackie I'm still really confused." He said scratching his head.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I would rather have you in my life as a friend than fight with you and lose you all together."

He smirked. "Jackie, we weren't exactly ever friends."

She sighed. "I think that's the problem…"

"So…you really think it's over then…" He whispered.

She lifted her hand to his cheek, stroking it gently. "I think it is."

He stared at her for a moment. "I never meant to hurt you."

She smiled at him. "I know." She kissed him gently. "And I never meant to drive you clinically insane."

He laughed. "You didn't."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh you're to kind."

"Yeah well…" He sighed and stood back up again.

"Anyway…it was a great run. Right?" She said standing up after him.

Hyde let out a shallow breath. "Yeah, it was."

"We had fun." She said tickling his side.

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would…" He whispered.

She sighed. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because it will be totally ok if you are in like pain or something…cuz this isn't exactly easy for me…either." He said.

"No of course it hurts Steven…you were a huge part of my life…but this is for the best. For the both of us…" She said looking down afraid to meet his eyes.

He nodded. "Right…so we can at least be friends."

She looked up at him quickly. "Right…"

"So what do friends like us do?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Can I have a hug…?" He asked.

Jackie smiled. "Of course."

Hyde pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her holding her as tight as possible. Jackie squeezed him gently and shut her eyes, begging the tears not to fall. Hyde breathed her in for what he knew would be the last time and then pulled away.

"So…I guess that's it." He said clearing his throat.

She nodded. "Guess so."

"Hyde where the hell are ya?" Kelso screamed from downstairs.

"You should go…" Jackie said pointing to the hallway.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. I should."

"Are you gonna come hang out with us?" He asked.

"Uh yeah…sure. Just give me a few minutes." She said gesturing to her clothes. "I want to clean this all up before Donna sees it all."

Hyde nodded. "Oh. Right. Ok."

"Yeah. Go downstairs…I'll be there in a few minutes." She said smiling.

"Ok." He said walking towards the door. "Uh…yeah…bye?"

She smiled. "Well for now."

"Right." He said laughing. "Right…I'll see you soon. Downstairs…"

She nodded. "Right."

* * *

Hyde smiled one last time and then walked out into the hallway and shut the door. The moment it was closed, Jackie fell onto the bed and began to cry. Hyde leaned against the door and closed his eyes, feeling the ache in his chest grow tighter. Hyde sighed and pushed himself off the door and made his way back downstairs grabbing the beers as he made his way through the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Kelso asked as he took the beer from him.

"I had to go to the bathroom." Hyde said.

Donna eyed him suspiciously. "Why didn't you use the one down here?"

"I don't know." He said shrugging. "Why does it matter?"

"Because Jackie is upstairs." She said.

"You're oh so observant." He said rolling his eyes.

"Were you talking to her?" Donna asked.

"No. I was in the bathroom. I told you." He said taking a gulp of his beer.

"Right…" Donna said laughing.

"What is your problem? Why would it matter if I was talking to Jackie?" He asked glaring at her.

"Because you still love her." Donna said sternly.

"Donna it's not your business." Hyde said.

"It may not be our business but its kind of annoying watching the two of you mope around because you can't grow up enough to be together." Kelso said.

"Who asked you to join in on this conversation?" Hyde asked.

"Well I am sitting here." Kelso said.

"So what?" Hyde asked.

"Come on you guys so love each other." Kelso said.

"That may be true…but…it's over." Hyde said looking down.

Donna stared at him for a moment. "Did Jackie say that?"

Hyde was quiet for a moment and then looked at her. "Yeah. She did."

"Whoa." Donna said turning to face him. "I…I didn't realize…I figured you guys would just get back together again."

Hyde shrugged. "Yeah well…we talked about it…we figured it would be better just to be friends. It's to complicated otherwise."

"Was that Jackie's decision or yours?" Kelso asked.

"Jackie said it…but I guess I agreed with her." Hyde said.

"You guess?" Donna asked.

"I mean it's probably best…" He said. "All we do is fight and it never works out."

Donna and Kelso shared a sad glance. "Oh…" Kelso whispered.

"Are you ok?" Donna asked.

Hyde sighed. "Yeah. Sure."

"That's not so convincing…" Donna whispered.

"What's not so convincing?" Jackie asked as she entered the room.

Hyde glared at Donna. "Nothing." Donna said. "We were just talking about who would win in a fight…Samantha or Jeannie."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "When are you guys going to stop fighting over that?"

"When we get an answer." Kelso said.

Jackie just chuckled and sat down on one of the chairs. "Idiots."

Hyde and Donna shared one more glance. "Yeah. Idiots…" Donna whispered.

* * *

A week later, everyone was trying to pretend that nothing was going on. Hyde and Jackie tried to be "friends" and pretend they felt nothing for each other. But every night, Donna had to listen to Jackie cry herself to sleep and pretend she didn't notice and Kelso, Fez and Eric had to pretend that Hyde wasn't acting different. One afternoon, Hyde was sitting in the basement staring off into space when the three boys came in.

"Hey Hyde." Eric said. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Hyde said not looking at them.

"You ok?" Kelso asked.

"I'm fine." Hyde said finally meeting their eyes.

"So we were thinking…" Eric said.

"That ought to be deadly…" Hyde said smirking trying to act fine.

Fez sighed. "Look at our poor Hyde trying to stay strong."

"I'm not trying to do anything." Hyde said. "I'm fine."

"Clearly you're not. Which is why we think us guys need to get away for a few days." Eric said. "I mean I'm leaving soon for Africa so we should all go out for a guy's weekend or something."

"That sounds so…" Hyde paused. "Gay."

"It wouldn't be like that." Eric said rolling his eyes. "It would be us guys getting drunk and just doing stupid shit."

"And where do you suggest we go?" Hyde asked.

"We just bought four plane tickets to Las Vegas." Fez said smiling.

Hyde laughed. "What?"

"Dude! We're going to Las Vegas! The city of Sin!" Kelso yelled.

Hyde stood up. "You guys are insane."

"Yeah….and…" Eric said.

"Brilliant!" Hyde yelled as they all started tackling each other in excitement.

Red bounded the stairs at that moment. "What the hell are you morons doing? Now that Hyde has broken up with the loud one are you all gay?"

Eric pulled away first. "We're going on a trip before I leave."

"So you're going on a trip to prepare yourself for your trip?" Red asked. "Have you been smoking dope?"

Eric laughed. "Not yet." Red glared. "But anyway…" Eric said trying to talk faster. "We need a guy's trip before I leave and Hyde needs a pick me up after the whole Jackie disaster."

Red rolled his eyes. "Fine. But don't you do anything stupid." Red said pointing at them. "I'm not coming to bail any of you low life's out of jail."

"Duly noted." Hyde said pointing back.

"Oh hell…get out of here." Red said running back upstairs.

"When do we leave?" Hyde asked his friends.

"Twenty minutes." Kelso said.

"What? I don't have anything ready." Hyde said.

"Lucky for you, I'm a fast packer." Fez said holding up a suitcase packed for Hyde.

"And what would you guys have done if I said no?" He asked.

"Well first of all why would you say no to going to Las Vegas?" Eric asked.

"Right. But if I had?" Hyde asked.

"Kidnapped you." Eric said.

"Good. Alright let's do this." Hyde said following his friends out the side basement door.

And with that, they were off for a weekend of fun in Las Vegas hoping to sort out the mess they had made of their lives. Little did they know…one of them would only make it worse.

* * *

Four days later, the gang was gathered at the Foreman's for Eric's going away party. They were all in the driveway as Red and Bob fired up the grill. Donna and Eric were sitting on top of the Vista Cruiser watching Fez, Kelso and Hyde playing basketball. Jackie was sitting with Brooke and Betsy as Kitty gushed over the tiny baby. Jackie got up to get a soda when Hyde ran into her as he was playing.

"Oh sorry…" Hyde said.

Jackie smiled. "It's ok."

"Cool." He said throwing the ball at Kelso as it hit him in the head.

"Damn Hyde!" Kelso yelled.

Hyde didn't seem to pay attention. "So Donna tells me you're moving in with Fez."

Jackie shrugged. "Yeah. I figured it was time to get out of her house and now that Michael is moving in with Brooke and Betsy Fez needed someone to split the rent with." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. That's cool."

She nodded. "So…how was Vegas?"

Hyde chuckled. "From what I remember of it…" He paused. "It was great."

She smiled. "Good. I'm glad you guys had fun."

"Yeah it was good to get away before Foreman heads off to Africa." He said.

"I bet." Jackie said smiling. "Well…I'm gonna…" She said pointing back to Brooke, Kitty and Betsy.

Hyde nodded. "Right. Sorry…I should get back to my game anyway."

She smiled. "Yeah. You wouldn't want to let Fez and Kelso win."

"Yeah right." He said rolling his eyes.

Jackie smiled and made her way back over to her seat without looking at Hyde again. Hyde made his way back over to Kelso and Fez.

"Looks like Vegas only temporarily took your mind of Jackie." Fez said.

"Yeah…" Hyde grunted. "Guess so."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Kelso asked.

"Nothing." Hyde said shrugging.

"What do you mean nothing?" Fez asked. "You have a chance to be with one of the most beautiful girls in the world and you're just going to let it slip by?"

Hyde grabbed the ball from Kelso. "Jackie made it pretty clear that it was over Fez. I'm not going to push her."

"Is this about that blonde?" Kelso asked.

"What blonde?" Hyde asked thoroughly confused.

"That blonde I found you with when you wandered off on Friday night." Kelso said. "You guys were like fooling around in that hotel room."

Hyde stared at him. "What? What the hell are you talking about Kelso?"

"You were pretty blasted…but how could you forget that fox? I think she was a stripper from that joint we went to when we first got there." Kelso said.

"You had sex with a stripper?" Fez asked.

"I don't think so…" Hyde said trying to rack his brain to remember.

"You totally did." Kelso said.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Fez asked. "I want to know what she looks like."

"No. You guys we can't ever talk about this again." Hyde said grabbing both of them by the arm. "Jackie would freak."

"You guys aren't together anymore and you said it was really over so what does it matter?" Kelso asked.

"It just does." Hyde said glancing at Jackie.

"So what…you're never gonna be with Jackie again but you aren't going to be with any other girls? That doesn't make any sense." Fez said.

"No. It's not like that…just…please don't say anything to Jackie. Please." He begged.

"Ok." Kelso said. "But that blonde is walking this way."

"What?" Hyde said confused by his statement.

"Yeah. Looks like she followed you here." Kelso said pointing at her.

"Hi is Steven Hyde here?" The blonde asked.

Red stared at the scantily clad girl and sized her up. "Yes. And who are you?"

"I'm his wife. Sam." She said smiling.

"Wife?!" Everyone screamed in unison.

"Holy shit…apparently you did a lot more than sleep with her." Kelso said whispering to Hyde who couldn't even move.

"Oh. My. God." Hyde said as the foggy memory slowly came back into his mind.

* * *

_Hyde had wandered away form his three friends as they continued to throw dollar bills at the strippers. He stumbled onto a bar stool and asked for another shot of whiskey, as it burned down his throat he felt a cold hand on his back._

_"Hey sexy…" Someone whispered in his ear._

_"Mmmm…" Hyde groaned. "Jackie?"_

_"If that's what you want me to be." She said nuzzling his neck. "But my real name is Samantha. But you can call me Sam."_

_"Hey." He said looking at her as she stood before him in just a thong._

_"You look lonely…" She said spinning him around as she rubbed up and down his chest. "Need some company?" She asked stroking the bulge in his pants._

_"Whatever." He said as the girl before him suddenly became two because of massive amounts of alcohol in his system._

_"So what brings you to Vegas?" She asked. "A good looking guy like you has to have a girlfriend."_

_"We broke up." He said as she put her hands under his shirt._

_"Oh really." She said opening her eyes widely with approval._

_"Uh huh…" He said beckoning for another shot._

_"Tell me…" She whispered. "Uh…"_

_"Hyde." He said to her._

_"Hyde…what do you do?" She asked._

_"I work in my Dad's record store. He's ridiculously rich." He said as he threw the shot back in his throat._

_She smiled wickedly. "Really…well Hyde…you know what most people do when they come to Vegas?"_

_"What?" He asked trying to hold himself up._

_"They get married." She said as she pushed her tongue into his mouth and they made out, as she pulled away. "What do you think?"_

_"About what?" He asked dazed._

_"About getting married silly." She said kissing him again._

_"Sure." He said. "Let's do it."_

_Sam's eyes widened with surprise. "Really?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah. Fuck it…let's go." He said standing up grabbing onto the bar for support." Let's just fucking get married. Who the fuck cares? It's not like Jackie wants me anymore anyway. Let's do this shit."_

_Sam smiled widely. "Ok!" She looked at the guy behind the bar. "Barry! I'm getting married! Tell Bruce I'll be back for my shift tomorrow!"_

_"Sure thing." Barry said pointing at her. "Congrats."_

_"Thanks!" She said pulling Hyde along with her._

_Back in their seats, Eric looked around. "Where is Hyde?"_

_"Probably getting a lap dance." Kelso said throwing a dollar at the girl crawling towards him._

_"Lucky bastard." Fez said growling at another girl._

_

* * *

  
_

Hyde was woken from his memory as Sam threw her arms around him. "Oh baby I found you!"

Hyde was startled and fell back slightly as Kelso caught them. "Uh…"

"Why did you leave without even giving me your number hubby?" She teased.

Hyde stared at her. "Uh…" He sad again.

"Lucky for you I tracked your Credit Card." She said. "And it said you lived here in Wisconsin. I gotta say it wasn't what I was expecting…but hell…wherever you are baby I'll be right beside you."

"Uh…" Hyde said again.

Kelso grabbed his shoulder. "Breath man…"

"Holy shit…" Hyde mumbled. "I…shit…"

"You got married in Vegas?" Donna asked in disbelief getting off the Curiser. "What the hell?"

"Steven." Kitty said walking over to him. "You know I told you and Eric if you ever eloped I would kill you. I need to see my baby's get married!"

"Uh…it wasn't exactly planned." Hyde said scratching his head.

"It was a beautiful wedding though." Sam said whipping out pictures. "Look…these are the only good ones. After this Hyde threw up…" She said patting his stomach. "It's ok though…I rinsed his mouth out before we had sex."

Jackie gasped at those last words and all eyes turned to her. "Oh my God…"

Hyde's eyes widened and his heart ached. "Jackie…"

"You're married?" She asked as the tears welled up in her eyes.

Hyde was at a loss for words. "Jackie I didn't-"

"You must be the ex." Sam said walking over to her.

Jackie stared at her. "I…I have to get out of here." Jackie said dropping her glass and running off.

"Oh man…" Donna said. "I gotta go after her." As she took off in Jackie's direction.

"Oh. Well…guess we won't be friends." Sam said laughing and walking over to Hyde. "So…baby where do we live?"

Hyde pushed her back as she tried to wrap her arms around him. "No. Sam…this was a mistake. I can't…we can't…we can't really be married."

"But we are." Sam said pouting. "I'm officially Samantha May Hyde." She said smiling at him. "I love you baby."

"Sam I don't even know you." Hyde said. "I was drunk."

"Doesn't mean it didn't happen." She said hands on hips.

Hyde put a hand to his forehead. "Fuck."

"Wow…even I have never screwed up this bad." Kelso said. "I thought it was just sex."

"Shut up." Hyde said pushing Kelso back. "Just shut up."

"I'm leaving for Africa and now all the drama heats up? Finally someone does something stupid other than me and I can't even be here to see how it plays out." Eric said in disbelief.

"Shut up." Red said pointing at Eric and then turning to Hyde. "What did you do Steven?"

Hyde sighed. "I don't know. Shit…"

Donna came running back. "Who knew the midget could run so fast. I can't find her anywhere."

"I'll help you." Brooke said. "We can't just let her wander off now. She has to be a mess." She said handing Betsy to Kelso.

"I'll come with you." Fez said. "My poor Goddess…"

"So…who are all these people baby?" Sam asked.

Hyde looked at Sam again and everything seemed to get fuzzy again. He could hear everyone talking at once about the disaster that just occurred but all he could seem to think of was Jackie. The look on her face had killed him because he knew she had never been so disappointed or hurt in her life. He had really screwed up…and this time…he had no idea how to fix it. With that, he fell straight back, passing out on the hot pavement causing everyone to scream around him…

* * *

**So...what did you think? Let me know! There is much more drama to come if you want me to continue! :) :) :) **


	2. And Then We'll Pay The Bill

Hey guys, don't worry I am going to continue this story. Unfortunatley, I was moving back into college after Winter Break and one of my friends got into a terrible car accident due to the snow and passed away. That's why I haven't updated yet…I've just been so emotional and busy. But I know that she always supported my writing and I know it will be healing for me. So…I will sit down within the next couple of days and write a new chapter as soon as I can. Thank you for all your feed back, I'm glad you are enjoying the story. 


	3. Deep Inside We Can Both Feel The Chill

**Hey guys thanks for all the support for the story and with the reasons for not updating. All your messages were really sweet, thank you. Hope you like the new chapter, I will try to update as soon as I can.**

* * *

Hyde finally woke up in the living room thirty minutes later. Groaning, he sat up slowly looking around seeing that Kelso, Eric and Kitty were sitting near by.

"What happened?" Hyde whispered.

Kitty rushed to his side. "Sweetie you passed out."

"Where's Jackie?" Hyde asked looking around the room.

"Donna took her back to her place." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Donna didn't say much other than they finally found her down the street." She said.

"God…I can't believe this is happening." Hyde said rubbing his forehead.

"You did get yourself into quite a mess." Kitty said giggling nervously.

"Where's…Sam?" He said with a grimace.

"Red is talking to her in the kitchen trying to sort this all out." Kitty said looking over at Eric and Kelso.

"I need to talk to Jackie." Hyde said trying to stand up.

"Honey I don't think that is such a good idea right now." Kitty said pushing him back down.

"No. I have to talk to her." He said. "I need to explain this."

"Hyde you barely remember what happened as it is…what are you going to say to her?" Kelso asked.

"I don't know. But I just need to see her ok?" Hyde said.

"No. It's not ok." Kelso said.

Hyde glared at him and stood up. "What's your problem? Before you were all about the slutty blonde."

"Yeah but then I started to think about it, Jackie doesn't deserve that Hyde. She's a really great girl." He said.

"Oh that's rich coming from the guy that cheated on Jackie with more sluts than anyone thought possible." Hyde said pushing him.

"Guys…" Eric said stepping in.

"Yeah. I did. And you know what? I'm truly sorry about all that, Jackie was nothing but nice to me and I screwed her over. But I never married someone else." Kelso said sternly.

"Screw you." Hyde said looking away.

"I mean think about it Hyde…that's the only thing she wanted from you and you gave it to someone else, someone you don't even know." Kelso said shaking his head. "Even I wasn't that low."

Hyde glared at him. "Whatever."

"Yeah. Whatever." Kelso said rolling his eyes. "Stay away from Jackie." Kelso said storming out of the living room, Kitty following him.

When he was gone Eric turned to Hyde and sighed. "I think he may be right Hyde…the best thing for both of you is if you stay away from Jackie."

"Eric. I just don't think I can do that." He said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Eric asked.

"Because I love her." He said slowly looking up at his friend with mournful eyes.

Eric nodded. "Well if you really do love her, the best thing for her is to let her move on. You've done enough…whether you meant it or not…it's done."

Eric started to walk out of the room but Hyde called out to him. "Eric it can't be over."

Eric turned to his friend sadly. "It just has to be."

* * *

Back at Donna's, Jackie was laying on her bed in Donna's room staring up at the ceiling willing herself not to cry. Donna, Fez and Brooke were sitting on Donna's bed waiting for her to say something, but she had been completely silent for the past half hour.

Brooke nudged Donna. "Say something…"

Donna whispered. "What can I say?"

"What is there to say?" Fez asked. "I mean…Hyde really did it this time."

"I know…what can we possibly say that would make it any better for her?" Donna asked.

"I don't know. But we have to do something." Brooke said sighing.

"You know I can hear you guys right?" Jackie asked from her spot on the bed. "I mean we are only like a foot away from each other."

All three heads turned to the unmoving body lying across from them. "Oh…" Fez said. "Sorry Jackie…we just…we don't know what to do."

Jackie sat up slowly and looked at her friends for a moment. "There is nothing to do."

Donna sighed and stood up before settling in next to Jackie. "Jackie…we know how hurt you must be. Just let us know what we can do to help and we'll do it."

Jackie smiled softly at Donna. "There isn't anything you can do Donna. What's done is done. Steven made his choice, and I can't be mad at him anyway because we weren't together. We broke up, well to be specific, I broke up with him."

"But still…" Brooke said. "He did the one thing he said he couldn't do with you. And he barely even knows that girl."

Jackie sighed. "That's Steven for you. He's always been unpredictable."

"How are you so calm about this right now?" Fez asked. "I expected you to jump him and scratch his eyes out."

Jackie smiled. "Don't think it didn't cross my mind…"

"So why didn't you?" Brooke asked.

"Because we broke up. He isn't my boyfriend…it's not like he cheated on me. I have no right to yell at him or beat him up." She said.

"But you're ok?" Donna asked.

Jackie laughed. "Of course not!"

"Then I don't get it…" Donna said.

"I honestly don't think I have ever been so heartbroken in my life. But when Steven cheated on me with the nurse…or even Michael I could yell at them because they betrayed me. I broke up with him…I can't say anything." Jackie said shrugging as she felt the tears coming. "No matter how much I want too…"

"So you're going to do nothing?" Fez asked.

She sighed. "I guess so."

"Wow…that's so…" Fez paused. "Un-Jackie-like."

Jackie looked at him. "It is…isn't it?"

"I guess you've grown up." Brooke said.

"What a time to do it huh?" Jackie said laughing.

"You've got that right." Donna said.

Jackie sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I would like to just do something to forget this horrible day."

"Let's get you liquored up." Brooke said.

All heads turned to the meek librarian in shock. "What?" Donna asked.

Brooke smiled. "What? Just because I'm a librarian doesn't mean I don't know how to have a good time."

Jackie smiled at her. "I like the way you think."

"Let's do this." Fez said. "Drinking with three gorgeous ladies…I like that."

"Keep him away from me." Jackie said pointing to Fez as they all stood up.

"Don't worry…I won't let you make that mistake." Donna said laughing as they grabbed their coats.

When they went to open the door, Kelso was standing there with a sad look on his face. "Hey." He said.

"Michael what are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"I came here to see Jackie." He said softly.

Brooke smiled at him. "Why don't we give them a few minutes guys? We'll be downstairs."

Jackie smiled at Brooke and watched them walk away. "What's up Michael."?

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Kelso said walking into the room.

"I'm alright." She said shrugging. "Why?"

Kelso sighed. "I guess…seeing your face today when Sam showed up…it reminded me of the way you would look after you found out about all the girls I cheated on you with."

Jackie stared at him for a moment. "That was so long ago."

"It doesn't mean it was right." He said.

Jackie smiled. "No. But why does it matter?"

"Because I hurt you…and you didn't deserve that." He said.

"I've hurt you too Michael." She said.

"You mean with dating Hyde?" He asked.

"Yes." She said nodding.

"But I pushed you away…I just wish Hyde would have seen how amazing you are. I wish that he could have given you what you deserve." He said.

"And what is that?" She asked.

"Someone who will love her unconditionally just like you do for the person you are with." He said.

Jackie sighed. "I do fall in love easily…"

"Just means you have a big heart." He said.

"I just wish I knew when to walk away." She said.

"You are going to find someone Jackie…someone who will treat you right. I promise." He said.

"If you say so." She said. "Do you want to come out with us?"

Kelso smiled. "Sure."

Jackie smiled and grabbed her coat and started to walk towards the door before turning to Kelso. "Hey Michael?"

Kelso stared at her. "What?"

"Thank you for coming over…" She said smiling.

Kelso smiled. "No problem."

* * *

They met the rest of the gang in the living room and called Eric and piled into the Vista Cruiser. They drove to the nearest bar and started ordering drinks right away. Jackie was on her third shot when an attractive looking guy walked over to her.

"Hey…" He said.

Jackie smiled at him. "Hey."

"You uh…hear alone?" He asked.

Jackie shrugged. "Maybe."

"You wanna like get out of here or something?" He asked.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "God are you serious?"

He stared at her for a moment. "What?"

"Where is the ambiance? Where is the compliments…the romance? I don't even know your name and you expect me to go home with you?" She asked.

The guy stared blankly at her. "Well…yeah…"

She groaned. "Pig." She said throwing her shot of vodka at him."

She walked over triumphantly to where her friends were sitting at their designated table. "Why did you throw a shot at that guy?"

"He tried to get me to go home with him after only saying hey…and are you here alone?" She shook her head. "I mean…what happened to men? You're supposed to woo a girl. That's the problem with men…they just don't appreciate a girl."

"They appreciate sex." Fez said.

"Which is why you all have to go home and just use your hand." Jackie said. "I mean…if Steven really understood how to appreciate a girl, then he wouldn't have run off and fucked the first thing that threw themselves at him."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about Hyde?" Donna said.

"I wasn't…but now I'm mad." She said grabbing Donna's mixed drink. "God I need to be more drunk."

"Oh lord…she's angry." Kelso said nervously. "Everyone cover your shins…and Fez…protect the family jewels."

"I mean…I'm Jackie Burkhart!" Jackie said before drinking down the last of Donna's drink. "He's lucky he got me! Clearly he traded down…right?"

"Of course he did." Brooke said.

"I mean he will never be so lucky again…especially now that he is stuck with that skank!" She screamed. "I mean did you see her hair?"

"No I was more concerned with her jugs." Fez said.

"Uh!" Jackie screamed. "Fez you're supposed to be on MY side!"

"I am on your side…but she does have nice jugs." Fez said shrugging. "Besides, I thought you were ok with this."

"Of course I'm not ok with this! God you actually believed that crap? Yes I broke up with Steven and it's not like he cheated on me…but how could he move on that fast? And how could he marry another girl?" She asked. "Why wasn't I good enough?"

"Here we go…" Donna whispered.

"Damn Steven." She said. "I should march my sexy little ass over there and slap him silly."

"That would be hot." Fez said.

"Shut up." She said pushing him. "I was talking!"

"Yeah…" Donna said looking towards the door. "Jackie you know how your day has kind of sucked so far?"

"Yeah." Jackie said. "Why?"

"Because it's about to get a lot worse…" Donna said nodding towards the door.

The whole gang turned to look at the door and saw Pam Burkhart walking in with an attractive, middle aged man on her arm. "Pam…" Kelso said.

"God she's hot." Eric said.

"Eric." Donna hissed slapping him.

"Aw crap." Jackie said looking down.

"Jacquelyn!" Pam yelled running over to her.

"Mom? What are you doing? I thought you moved to Chicago." Jackie said.

"I did." Pam said smiling. "And I met someone."

"Mom you meet someone everywhere you go. One time we went to a gas station on the way to Michigan and you met someone there. I mean…this is not new." Jackie pointed out."

"Remember the time your Dad took us all too dinner when you got an A on one of your papers and by the time we were done…your Mom had slept with two guys in the bathroom?" Kelso asked.

"Yeah Kelso?" Jackie said, he raised his eyebrows. "You're not helping."

"So I like sex…so what?" Pam asked.

"I don't even want to answer that question." Jackie said.

Pam shook her head. "Anyway…I came back because I'm getting married!"

"What?" Jackie asked. "You're getting married?"

"Yes." Pam motioned for her fiancé to come over; when he was at her side she introduced them. "Billy, this is my daughter Jackie. Jackie…this is your soon to be stepfather…Billy Ryes."

Jackie stared at her mother and Billy. "Oh my God…"

"It's very nice to meet you Jackie. You're mother has told me a lot about you." He said holding out his hand.

"You're getting married?" Jackie asked again.

"She already said that Jackie!" Fez yelled.

"Shut up." Donna said pushing him.

"Sad to see such a beautiful woman being taken off the market." Eric said.

"Marriage doesn't mean much to her." Kelso reminded him. "Remember the story?"

Eric nodded. "Ahh yes."

"No." Pam said. "It's different this time. I really love Billy."

Jackie sighed. "Well…I mean if you are happy…I…" Jackie sighed. "I guess this is such a shock…I'm not having a good day…and I…"

Pam looked at Jackie. "Sweetie are you crying?"

Jackie closed her eyes trying to hold the tears in. "No."

"Oh sweetie…you are…" She whispered. "Honey this wasn't meant to upset you. I even want you to be my maid of honor! That's why I came back home."

Jackie smiled through watery eyes. "That's great Mom. I will. But…I really need to go. It was nice to meat you Billy."

With that Jackie ran off with Fez and Brook in tow. "Why is she so upset?" Pam asked.

"She broke up with Hyde and he just got married to someone else he doesn't even know." Donna said.

"Oh. Poor thing." Pam said. "I probably should be doing something…"

"What you mean because you are her mother? Why start now…" Donna mumbled.

"What was that?" Pam asked.

"Nothing. We're going to go take Jackie home now. See you around Mrs. Burkhart…and congratulations." Donna said walking off.

"Hey…so listen…if it doesn't work out with Billy…" Kelso started.

"Come on." Donna said grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the bar.

* * *

Back at the Foreman's…Hyde had gone for a drive to clear his head. When he got back, he went down the basement steps hoping to avoid everyone. He made his way to his room and sighed when he saw Sam reading a magazine on his bed.

"Oh baby! I thought you would never come back!" Sam said running up to him and hugging him.

Hyde pushed her off. "Don't call me that."

"But baby…" Sam said pointing.

"I said don't call me that." Hyde growled.

Sam sighed and then nodded. "Ok."

"Look Sam we have to talk…" He said rubbing his forehead. "This whole marriage thing…it's just not going to work out."

Sam stared at him for a moment. "But I thought you liked me."

Hyde sighed. "Sam I don't even know you."

"But we can get to know each other." She said hopefully.

"Sam....you're supposed to know the person before you marry them." Hyde said staring at her.

"Oh well…were just different I guess." She said smiling.

"Sam…I'm still in love with Jackie." He said.

Sam laughed. "But I don't think she really loves you anymore considering you are married to someone else."

Hyde sighed. "Yeah I realize that poses a problem…which is why I want a divorce."

"Do you really think she is just going to fall into your arms after I sign the papers?" Sam asked.

"Of course not. But I can work on our relationship, but it will make it a lot harder if you're still here. So if you could just…leave…and I'll call my lawyer…we can settle this all quickly. What's that thing called…anu…annul it?"

"You want to get an annulment?" Sam asked. "You want to pretend this never happened?"

"More or less." Hyde said, but then he saw the sad look on Sam's face. "Look…I'm sure you're a great girl…but I don't do this kind of thing. I mean…it took me forever to be in a relationship with Jackie and I don't want to ruin that."

"I thought you guys were already broken up." Sam said.

"We were…but I still care about her." Hyde said.

"But if you're broken up why would she get back together with you? Especially now?" Sam asked.

"Look it doesn't matter…that's not your business." Hyde said glaring at her.

"I think it is my business, especially since I'm your wife." Sam said hand on hip.

"Do you realize how drunk I was?" Hyde asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes. But you still said yes so we are legally married."

"But I don't love you." Hyde said.

"Not all relationships are based on love." Sam said.

Hyde sighed and sat down on his cot. "Look Sam…I love Jackie. I don't know what else I can say to you…but clearly you want something from me…"

Sam looked down. "I've always been on my own…" She paused. "And I thought that since we were married…we could be together…"

Hyde sighed. "Look Sam…I know what it feels like to be alone…I really do."

"It doesn't seem that way. You live with your parents." Sam said.

"They aren't my real parents. They are my friend Eric's parents; mine split on me and never came back so Eric's parents took me in." Hyde said. "I know what it's like to be alone…"

Sam stared at him. "So you know what it feels like to just want someone to be with? Someone to love you?"

Hyde nodded. "I do. And that person who did that for me…who made me feel happy…was Jackie."

"But you guys broke up…so why can't we be that person for each other now?" Sam asked pleadingly.

Hyde sighed and stood up, walking towards her. "Sam…I'm sure you're a really nice girl…I'm sure we could be really good friends…but nothing more."

Sam sighed. "Why not?"

"Like I said…I really love Jackie." Hyde said.

"And I bet she wouldn't even want us to be friends…" Sam whispered.

Hyde laughed. "Probably not…"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Sam asked.

"We get in contact with our lawyers and make this annulment or divorce official." Hyde said.

"I don't mean to be a pain…but I have nowhere else to go." Sam said.

Hyde sighed. "Huh…what about your place in Las Vegas?"

"I kind of sold my apartment before I came here." Sam whispered.

Hyde took a deep breath. "Well that might pose a slight problem…"

Sam sighed. "Do you think I could hang out here for a bit?"

Hyde rubbed his forehead. "I guess so…"

"I promise I will get out of here as soon as possible." Sam said.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah…"

"I promise!" Sam said throwing her arms around her.

"Ok see while you're here...we shouldn't do that." Hyde said pushing her away.

Sam laughed. "Oh. Right. Sorry."

Hyde smiled. "It's ok."

"So what are you going to do now about Jackie?" Sam asked.

"Well…I haven't figured that part out yet." Hyde said.

"It's not going to be easy." Sam said.

"You're telling me." Hyde said sitting down on his cot.

"You'll figure something out." Sam said. "Until then, I should talk to the Foreman's about staying here."

Hyde sighed. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Back at Donna's, Jackie stormed into Donna's house and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Donna turned to her friends and told them she would deal with Jackie and she would call them later. She walked upstairs and found Jackie lying on her bed crying her eyes out in her drunken state.

"Oh Jackie…" Donna whispered sitting next to her as she began to rub her back.

"Why is all of this happening to me Donna?" Jackie asked. "Why?"

Donna sighed. "I don't know. I really don't know Jackie…"

"Did I do something wrong? Is all of this my fault?" Jackie said into her pillow.

"You didn't do anything wrong...sometimes bad things just happen." Donna said. "Whether we deserve them or not."

Jackie sighed and sat up, trying to wipe her tears away. "I mean…I loved Steven with all my heart and soul and he chose someone else. And my Mom…she just keeps coming in and out of my life and it's so confusing and I just can't take it anymore."

Donna wrapped her arm around Jackie. "I know."

"God I just want to die." Jackie whispered.

Donna squeezed Jackie's shoulder. "Don't say that."

"Why? Who cares?" Jackie asked wiping more tears away.

"I care!" Donna yelled. "And all your friends care."

"But how come the two people that are supposed to mean the most to me don't care?" Jackie asked.

"You're Mom…well she's…she's just a whore." Donna said. "No offense."

"None taken." Jackie said smiling.

"But Hyde…he cares…" Donna whispered.

"Yeah…he really cares about me." She said rolling her eyes. "He said he wouldn't marry me…that he wasn't sure if he could see a future with me. Then he goes off and marries some stripper he doesn't even know!"

"Ok that is bad." Donna said.

"Ya think?" Jackie asked, eyes opening wide.

Donna sighed. "I know that because of all that, it doesn't seem like he does…but he really does love you."

"And how do you know that?" Jackie asked.

"He passed out after you ran off." Donna said.

Jackie's eyes grew bright with concern. "What? He did? Is he ok?"

"Yeah. He woke up eventually." Donna said.

"Well what happened?" Jackie asked.

"Mrs. Foreman said that it was just the stress and shock of it. He hasn't been sleeping much since you guys broke up anyway so he must have just lost it." Donna said.

"Oh poor Steven…" Jackie said looking down.

"Poor Steven? I thought you hated him." Donna said smiling.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I do hate him. But…"

"But you love him?" Donna asked smiling.

"Yes." Jackie said hanging her head. "God I'm such a mess."

Donna laughed. "You're not a mess. You're human."

"He just hurt me so much." Jackie said tearing up again. "God…how did this all happen?"

"Hyde fucked up…but I know he doesn't care about that girl. She can't mean anything to him because you've been together for so long and he barely knows her." Donna said.

"Well he still did the one thing that he said he couldn't do with me. The person who gave him everything she had…" Jackie said.

"So it's true that the truth comes out when alcohol is involved." Donna said.

"You actually believed that crap I said earlier? That I was fine? I mean seriously…do you even know me?" Jackie asked in disbelief.

Donna laughed. "I should have seen through it."

"It's ok." Jackie said sniffling. "I'm not going to let him or my Mom tear me down. I am a strong woman."

"You are." Donna said. "You're one of the strongest people I know."

"Thank you." Jackie said smiling at her.

"So what are you going to do about all of this?" Donna asked curiously.

Jackie sighed. "Well in regards to my mother…I'll be her maid of honor…I guess I have to just suck it up. So she'll probably be divorced in three weeks…whatever…at least we get to have a kick as party."

Donna nodded. "True that."

"And Steven…I don't know." She sighed. "That's going to be more complicated. I guess I'm just going to have to see what happens."

"Would you get back together with him?" Donna asked.

"I don't know. I really…don't know." Jackie said sighing. "I mean…I love him…don't get me wrong…but what he did…I just don't know if I can forgive him."

Donna heard a nose and looked over at the door. "You might have to figure that out sooner than you thought…"

Jackie wiped her tears away. "What do you mean?"

Donna turned to the door where Hyde was standing. "Hey Hyde."

"Hey." He whispered.

"Steven what are you doing here?" Jackie asked.

Hyde sighed. "I think we need to talk."

"I…" Jackie whispered. "I guess we do."

"Do you want me to stay?" Donna asked Jackie.

She shook her head. "No. This is something Steven and I need to discuss together."

Donna nodded. "I'll just be downstairs."

Jackie nodded. "Thanks."

Donna walked to the door and glared at Hyde. 'If you do anything else to hurt her…I'll break your face."

Hyde nodded. "Got it."

Donna nodded. "Good."

Hyde took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom where Jackie was nervously sitting on her cot. "Hey…"

"You said that already…" She whispered.

Hyde nodded. "So I guess we really have to talk about this then?" He asked.

"Yeah. We do." Jackie whispered.

"Ok." He said sitting down beside her. "Let's talk…"

TBC...

* * *

**Ok so you know what to do now...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) Thanks. **


	4. Birds Of Passage, You & Me

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the feed back :) Hope you like the new chapter! Let me know what you think! **

* * *

_Hyde took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom where Jackie was nervously sitting on her cot. "Hey…"_

"_You said that already…" She whispered._

_Hyde nodded. "So I guess we really have to talk about this then?" He asked._

"_Yeah. We do." Jackie whispered._

"_Ok." He said sitting down beside her. "Let's talk…"_

Jackie stared at him expectantly. "Well…are you going to say something?"

"I was kind of hoping you would start this conversation." Hyde said meekly.

"No see the person who usually screws up is the one who starts the conversation." Jackie said.

"Oh come on…we weren't like the normal couple ever. Why start now?" Hyde said.

"You want to leave?" Jackie asked pointing at the door.

"Right. Ok." Hyde cleared his throat. "First of all…I'm so sorry."

"We weren't dating." She said.

Hyde nodded. 'I know. But clearly it still hurt you."

Jackie looked down. "Yes. It did."

"I honestly don't remember it at all." Hyde said.

Jackie laughed. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

He paused. "I…I don't know."

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Look…I'm really drunk right now and to tell you the truth I'm not feeling so great."

"Where did you guys go?" Hyde asked.

"We just went to the bar downtown. But I ran into my mother…she's getting married. And to be honest all this wedding talk is giving me a major migraine." She said rubbing her temples.

"That could be the booze talking." Hyde pointed out.

Jackie glared at him. "Do you really want to argue with me right now?"

Hyde nodded quickly. "Right."

She sighed. "Look…what you did was really shitty. But I have no right to yell at you or anything because you didn't cheat on me."

"So you aren't mad?" Hyde asked nervously.

Jackie chuckled. "What are you new here? Of course I'm mad!"

Hyde nodded. "Right. Well that's understandable."

"I'm simply saying that what you do is your own business now that we aren't together. You're married…to…what was her name?" Jackie asked.

"Sam." He said.

"She doesn't have a last name?" Jackie asked.

"Well…I suppose now its Hyde." Hyde said nervously.

Jackie shuddered. "Right. But you don't even know her real last name?"

Hyde thought about it for a moment. "To be honest…no. I don't."

Jackie shook her head. "Wow."

"I know. I'm an idiot." He said. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh stop apologizing." Jackie said rolling her eyes. "It's making me sick."

"Again I think that's the bo-" He started but Jackie glared at him. "Right I won't mention it again."

Jackie took a deep breath. "So…what are you going to do about Sam?"

"Well we talked about it this afternoon. We're going to get an annulment." He said. "So basically it will be like it never happened."

"According to the law." Jackie said. 'But it sure as hell did happen."

Hyde sighed. "Yes. But it was my idea to get the whole thing annulled. I don't want to be with her."

"You don't even know her, why would you want to be with someone you barely know?" She asked.

"Exactly. That's why I told her I couldn't stay married to her." Hyde said.

"And how did she take that?" Jackie asked.

"She was upset…but she finally saw that I didn't want to be with her so I guess she just kind of didn't have a choice but to agree with me." Hyde said.

"She has a choice. She can choose not to sign the papers." Jackie said sternly.

"What do you mean?" Hyde asked.

"Steven I've seen plenty of girls like Sam in my lifetime. Those types of girls have an agenda. And it's clear that she wants to be with you for whatever fucked up reason she may have…but I don't think she is going anywhere." Jackie said.

"First of all…you saw her for like two seconds so you don't 'know her'. And second of all…she said she was leaving." Hyde said.

"Oh so now you're sticking up for her?" Jackie asked.

He sighed. "Jackie I don't want to fight with you."

"Well you're picking a fight Steven. How can you possibly not think a girl who would pick up a drunk guy and get him to marry her doesn't have an agenda?" Jackie asked incredulously.

"Jackie stop psycho analyzing her." Hyde said rolling her eyes.

"Oh my God you're sticking up for her!" Jackie yelled standing up.

Hyde groaned. "I'm not sticking up for her!" He yelled.

"Yes you are!" Jackie yelled. "You are getting all offended about the stuff I'm saying…that means you are sticking up for her!"

Hyde stood up. "No I'm simply trying to point out that you don't know her so you shouldn't say that stuff about her!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You don't know her either so maybe you shouldn't be defending her! What if she is some psycho stalker chick who in the end will kill you?"

"How much did you have to drink Jackie? What you just said was absolutely ridiculous! Sam is not the type to butcher me to death with Kitty's knives." Hyde said.

Jackie laughed. "No. She probably was her own."

Hyde scoffed. "Ok this conversation is absolutely pointless. You're wasted." Hyde said walking towards the door.

"Well maybe I am! But I wouldn't have had to be if you hadn't broken my heart!" Jackie yelled after him.

Hyde turned and glared at her. "You broke up with me Jackie! You said it yourself! You have no reason to be mad at me!"

"So how would you feel if I went out and married the first guy I saw? How would that make you feel?" Jackie asked.

"Whatever Jackie. Do what you want. It doesn't matter anymore." Hyde said.

"You're right. It never mattered, because you never cared at all did you?" Jackie said plopping down on her bed.

"You're delusional Jackie. Did we or did we not have a conversation a week or so ago when I told you that I loved you?" He asked. "Did I or did I not make it clear how much you meant to me?"

"Steven I-" Jackie started.

"No." He said walking back over to her. "Did I say those things or did I not?"

Jackie swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes."

"Ok. And you said that it was over. You said that we had had a good run and that we should just try to make it as friends now. So I said ok. Was it smart of me to run off and marry someone I barely know? No, of course it wasn't. But don't you dare throw the "I don't care about you" card in my face now!" He yelled.

Jackie stood back up and faced him. "Don't yell at me!"

"Well you're acting like an idiot." Hyde said.

"Oh I'm acting like an idiot? I'm not the one who married a complete stranger!" Jackie yelled.

"And I told you I was sorry about that and that I'm getting it annulled." Hyde said.

"Just because a piece of paper says it never happened, it doesn't erase the fact that it did." She said.

Hyde sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Damn it Jackie! What do you want from me?"

"I don't know!" She screamed.

"Well I don't know either. So until you figure that out…don't bother me again." Hyde said walking back towards the door.

"Oh don't worry! I won't!" She said throwing a pillow at him.

"Immature brat." Hyde spat at her.

"Filthy, good for nothing burnout!" Jackie screamed back.

"Real nice Jackie." He said glaring at her.

"You started it!" She screamed.

"It's not my fault you are such a bitch." Hyde said looking at her.

Jackie's eyes narrowed. "And it's not my fault that you can't keep your dick in your pants and actually physically love someone! I should have known you were going to screw me over from the start. Maybe I am the idiot for believing that you could change." She said shaking her head. "Clearly you never will."

Hyde shrugged. "Maybe I won't. But you knew who I was going into this relationship and you decided to stay with me. Not my fault."

Jackie nodded. "You're right."

Hyde looked and saw the pain in her eyes. "Why do we keep doing this to ourselves?"

Jackie looked at him for a moment. "I don't know why you do it…but I do it because I love you. I guess I hope that someday you will see how badly I love you…how badly I would give anything to be with you. But…you never do. Maybe it's time to just forget it and let you be with Sam."

"I don't want to be with Sam." Hyde said. "But you told me it was over. I thought that's what you wanted."

Jackie sighed. "No."

Hyde squinted his eyes at her. "That's what you said."

She nodded. "I know I said that. But it's not what I really wanted."

"Then I don't get it." Hyde said. "You can't say one thing and mean another. You know I don't get that crap."

"I wanted you to fight for me." Jackie whispered. "To fight for us…"

Hyde was silent for a moment. "But you said-"

"I needed to know that you were in this just as much as I was." Jackie said.

"I told you I loved you. Isn't that enough?" Hyde asked.

"No. No it's not Steven. I've always been the one to work for this relationship, to fight to make sure it stays together. You never did that…I wanted to see how committed you were to wanting me. And you just gave up…" She whispered.

"Because you told me it was over!" He yelled.

"Did you want it to be over?" She asked.

"No. Of course not." He said shaking his head.

"Then why didn't you try harder to make be get back together with you?" She asked.

"Because I thought I was doing what you wanted." He said.

She sighed. "Well you weren't…but never mind that's my fault."

Hyde closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "So where does that all leave us?"

"Exactly where we are." Jackie said shrugging.

"Which would be where exactly?" He asked confused.

"Shit out of luck." Jackie said smirking.

"So you're giving up?" Hyde asked.

Jackie sighed. "Yeah. I am."

"Why?" He asked. "You don't believe in us anymore?"

Jackie swallowed hard. "I can't fight for us anymore Steven…it's taken so much out on me. And now with this…I don't know if I can get past it. And I have to deal with my mother being back and being the stupid maid of honor in her wedding…it's just too much."

"So even though you love me you're willing to just let it all go?" He asked.

"It's not what I want to do." She said. "But I just can't take it anymore…it's taken its toll on me and I'm just so tired."

"Jackie…" He pleaded stepping into her. "I may say stupid things sometimes…but I just…I guess I-"

"Steven please don't make this any harder than it already is. I honestly don't think I can take the pain of getting back together with you and then loosing you all over again." She said.

"Who said you would lose me again?" He asked.

"It's just the way it works with us, isn't it?" She asked. "We get back together with the best intentions…and then we screw everything up before we can even try to fix it."

"Jackie-" He whispered.

"Please…I really can't do it tonight. I'm just so emotionally exhausted…I need to sleep." She begged. "Please."

"You wanted me to fight for us. So I'm fighting for us." He said sternly.

She rolled her eyes. "Steven please just leave." She said turning her back on him.

"I'm not leaving." He said.

"You still have to figure out this whole Sam thing." She said softly.

"I figured it out. We're getting annulled as soon as she can find a place to stay." Hyde said.

Jackie turned to him. "What?"

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Not until she finds a place to stay? What does that mean?" Jackie asked hands on hips.

"Well…she said that she sold her apartment in Las Vegas when she came out here to find me. So now she doesn't have anywhere else to stay." He said.

"So you told her she could stay with you?" Jackie asked in disbelief.

Hyde was silent for a moment. "Kind of…"

Jackie raised an eyebrow at him. "Kind of? What the fuck does that mean?"

"Just until she finds somewhere else to stay." Hyde whispered.

"Oh don't get all quiet on me now!" She screamed. "Now we're getting serious!"

Hyde grimaced. "Jackie I can't just throw her out." He said.

Jackie laughed. "Of course you fucking can! Are you nuts?"

Hyde shrugged. "I felt bad."

"Felt bad my ass." Jackie said glaring at him.

"Jackie come on." Hyde said nervously.

"Do you realize that as long as she stays with you…she is going to work her ass off to try and get to you?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hyde asked.

Jackie groaned. "God why are you so blind!?"

"Excuse me?" Hyde asked.

"Did I or did I not tell you that she had an agenda?" Jackie asked hands on hips.

Hyde groaned and rolled his eyes. "Are we back to that again?"

Jackie shook her head. "Get out."

"Oh come on…you're being ridiculous! She's just staying with me for a bit!" He yelled.

"That's the way you see it." Jackie said. "But in reality…this is the perfect opportunity for her to make her move on you."

Hyde shook his head. "She doesn't want me Jackie."

"She got you to marry her didn't you?" She asked.

Hyde glared at her. "That's completely different."

Jackie sighed. "Ok this conversation is going to go nowhere if you don't see what is actually happening. So you know what? Get out."

"Come on Jackie." Hyde said.

"Steven get out." She said more sternly.

Hyde sighed. "Jackie…please…"

"Ok I was trying to be nice. But now all I have to say is get the FUCK out." Jackie said pointing to the door.

"Jackie." He tried once more.

"Go have fun with your wife." She said smirking at him.

"Come on Jackie don't be like that. I told you she was leaving." Hyde said reaching out to her.

Jackie laughed. "Right. When she finds a place to live. In five years when she is still here…I hope you realize how stupid you were."

"Jackie." He tried again.

"Get out!" She said starting to cry. "Just go! Out!"

Sighing he walked to the door and turned to look at her once more. "I'm sorry."

"Out." She said turning her back on him fully.

He looked at her for another moment and then walked out of the room hearing Jackie's tears turn into heart breaking sobs. It took all of his might not to go run in there after her and take her in his arms making sure to hold her tight. But he knew that right now, he was the last person she wanted to see. He knew why she would be upset, but it was hard because he did have every intention of making sure that Sam did leave. She wasn't trying to trick him; she just needed to find somewhere to go before he kicked her out. Right?

* * *

Back at the Foreman's, Sam was unpacking her suitcase in Hyde's room. Donna walked down the stairs looking for the gang when she heard someone in Hyde's room. She thought he was still with Jackie so she walked into his room expecting to find Hyde but was surprised to see Sam.

"Oh. Hey…" Donna whispered.

Sam looked up from her suitcase. "Oh. Hi."

"Uh…is Hyde here?" She asked.

"He went to go find Jackie awhile ago." She said.

"Oh…" Donna whispered. "Yeah I saw him."

"I'm sorry…I didn't get your name before." Sam said holding a hand out to her.

Donna smiled weakly. "I'm Donna. I've been friends with Hyde for a long time."

Sam nodded. "Right. Well it's nice to meet you."

Donna nodded. "I don't want to pry into your business or anything…but do you mind of I ask what you and Hyde are going to do?"

Sam looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean you guys barely know each other. Are you planning on sticking around?" Donna asked.

Sam smiled. "Yes."

Donna's eyes widened. "What? You guys are going to stay together?"

"Well that part is a bit hazy now that you bring it up." Sam said frowning.

"So you aren't together?" Donna asked confused.

"Legally…were' together." Sam said smiling. "After all we are married."

Donna stared at her. "I get that…but are you planning on staying married?"

"Well Hyde said he wanted an annulment." Sam said.

Donna sighed with relief. "Oh thank God."

Sam glared at her. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Donna looked up at her quickly. "Look no offense or anything…but you guys barely know each other."

Sam put her hands on her hips. "Yeah so?"

"I know Hyde…and I know that he cares about Jackie a lot." Donna said.

"Then why is he letting me stay here until I find a place to stay?" Sam asked.

Donna was silent for a moment. "What?"

Smirking, Sam walked closer to her. "If he cared for Jackie as much as you claim he does…don't you think he would have just kicked me out?"

Donna was silent and then she stepped into Sam. "Listen you fake boobed tramp…I'm not going to let you trick Hyde into marrying you and then ruin everything we have here. You are a slut and if you try anything to hurt any of my friends, especially Jackie and Hyde I will break every bone in your scrawny little body. Got it?"

"Is that a threat?" Sam asked.

"You bet your skanky, STD infested ass it is." She said smiling down at her.

"For your information…I've only ever had VD and I cleared that up real quick." Sam said smirking.

Donna grimaced. "Dear God did you use a condom with Hyde?"

"Well I don't want any little mini me's of me running around so yes!" Sam said.

"Well at least you have some sort of brains." Donna said sighing with relief.

Sam smiled. "Yeah." Then she realized she had burned herself. "Hey!"

Donna started walking to the door. "You better find a place to stay soon, because I'm going to be watching you."

Sam stuck her tongue out at her. "You're just jealous cuz you're such a giant and I'm pretty and petite."

"You're pretty all right…pretty ugly!" Donna yelled at her.

Sam gasped. "Giant bitch!"

"Stripping whore!" Donna yelled stepping closer to her.

"Judgmental blonde bimbo!" Sam yelled.

"For you're information I'm a red head in real life!" Donna yelled.

"You definitely are because you aren't pretty enough to be a blonde." Sam said putting her hand on her hips.

"Don't you mean I'm not skanky enough?" Donna asked.

"You wish you could do what I do. I make enough money to buy any house I wanted to stripping." Sam said.

"Then it shouldn't take you that long to find a place to stay." Donna said smirking at her.

"I have to find a place that will suit me." Sam said smirking.

"You will get out of here as soon as possible. If I had it my way, you would be sleeping in the trashcan right now because that is where you belong." Donna said looking her up and down.

"I will stay here as long as I want too." Sam said looking at her eye to eye.

"You will stay here as long as I can resist kicking your ass." Donna said walking back to the door.

"I wouldn't test me Donna…you don't know me very well. You aren't aware of what I'm capable of." She said tauntingly.

Donna turned and glared at her. "You aren't aware of what I'm capable of either Sam. Don't cross me or my friends."

* * *

Out on the back porch, Hyde was sitting down drinking a beer thinking about what had happened today. Red saw him from the kitchen and walked out the slider door and stood in front of him.

"What are you doing out here?" Red asked.

"Avoiding my life." Hyde slurred.

"That only works so long." Red said smirking at him.

Hyde looked down. "I figured I would hold out as long as possible."

"So did you go see Jackie?" Red asked.

Hyde sighed. "Yup."

"So it went really well then?" Red asked judging by his expression.

Hyde chuckled. "Yeah…it was…interesting…"

"What did she say?" Red asked leaning against the banister.

"God what didn't she say?" Hyde said groaning. "She was yelling, and crying and then telling me not to apologize but telling me how she hated me."

"Well what did you expect?" Red asked curiously. "You married a stripper from Vegas."

"You know you're not too good at these peptalks Red." Hyde said to him.

Red shrugged. "Yeah whatever."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Hyde asked.

Red took a deep breath. "Do you want the truth?"

"Yes." Hyde said. "Tell it to me straight."

"Yeah. I think you're an idiot. In fact…I think you're the biggest idiot since Nixon." Red said.

Hyde's eyes widened and he nodded his head. "Well don't hold anything back…"

"I mean what kind of moron marries a stripper when he had a smart, beautiful, strong girl willing to spend the rest of her life with him? I mean Steven…that doesn't happen often. I often wonder how you, Eric and Kelso got so lucky with your women. Let's be honest…you're not the greatest catch in the world." He said shrugging.

"Wow. Ok…we're really getting it all out there." Hyde said frowning.

"After all Jackie has done for you…you threw her to the curb for a drunken weekend in Vegas with the guys. And what you got out of it was one sham of a marriage. You should be ashamed of yourself." Red said scolding him.

"Seriously…is there an end to this?" Hyde asked.

"And letting that girl stay here! That was even worse!" He said rolling his eyes.

"You think so too?" Hyde asked. "I was just trying to be nice." He continued not realizing that Red hadn't heard a word he had said since he started his rant.

"I mean you have to realize that she has an agenda. I mean…you can't be that stupid can you?" Red asked. "I thought I raised you better than that."

"Jackie thinks she has an agenda too…but I thought she just needed a place to crash until she moved on with her life." Hyde said confused.

"Clearly she is going to try and seduce you until you give in and it ruins every chance of you ever getting back together with Jackie." Red said as he began to pace the driveway.

"Oh I'm going to get Jackie back." Hyde said standing up still oblivious to Red's lack of attention.

"I mean not that Jackie should forgive you anyway…" Red said gesturing towards Donna's house.

"Wait. You don't think Jackie will eventually forgive me?" Hyde said standing up nervously.

"I mean what you did was absolutely ridiculous." Red said rolling his eyes. "I mean I have pulled some stupid stunts during my relationship with Kitty but nothing like this…"

"Yeah I realize what I did was stupid and wrong but there has to be a way to fix it, right?" Hyde asked nervously.

"I mean what could you possibly say to Jackie to make her feel better. You did the one thing that she wanted most from you. I mean how could you just give your heart away so easily like that?" Red asked.

"I don't love Sam!" Hyde screamed catching Red's attention.

"Well there is no need to raise your voice." Red said surprised.

"I know what I did was wrong…but it was a terrible mistake. I didn't mean it…I love Jackie!" He yelled.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." Red said hands on hips.

"She broke up with me! She said that it was over and that we weren't going to get back together so I listened to her. And when Eric talked about Vegas I thought it would be a good way to get my mind off of her. It's not like I went there with the intention of getting married to some girl I don't even know! Can't anyone see that?" Hyde yelled.

"But you did." Red said not realizing that now Hyde wasn't listening.

"I mean god damn it…I know I wasn't the best boyfriend in the world but Jackie didn't have to make it so confusing either! She should know that guys aren't good at seeing things for what they really are. Like she broke up with me…how was I supposed to know I was supposed to fight for her?" Hyde asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"Because that's what all women want. They think it's chivalrous or something." Red said.

"I wasn't ready for a serious commitment yet. We're still young! Why do we have to get married now? Why couldn't she just be happy with the way things were going?" Hyde said as he began to pace now.

"Because you never let her know how you really felt." Red said still not getting Hyde's attention.

"I tried. I did…in my own messed up way I thought I tried. So it wasn't good enough…and maybe I fucked up a lot but I had the best intentions!" Hyde yelled. "Why didn't she see that?"

"What you did was beyond a normal fuck up." Red pointed out.

"I know I'm always a screw up! But you can't tell me that there is no way to fix this because there has to be! It can't be over between me and Jackie." He said.

"Are you even listening to me?" Red asked.

"And as far as Sam…she doesn't have an agenda! I'm just trying to be nice. I mean I feel bad enough that I am telling her that I can't stay married to her. The poor girl has no where else to go so I can't just kick her out." Hyde said.

"I'm sure she has plenty of places she can go. She just has to flash her boobs and half the men in this town will let her in happily." Red said as Hyde continued to pace the small porch.

"So everyone just has to get off my back while I figure this all out! I may do things differently then all you perfect people…but I will fix this!" Hyde said finally stopping in front of Red.

"Uh…ok?" Red asked.

"Now if you will excuse me…I have work to do!" Hyde said running back into the house.

Standing there alone, Red wasn't sure what to do. The whole conversation had confused him. Shrugging, he picked up Hyde's discarded beer and took a sip. "Kids these days…"

_TBC_...

* * *

**So...what did you think? Let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) Thanks!**


End file.
